


harder

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Gyms, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense, Rough Kissing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Hardershouldn't sound like a flirtation, but how could it be anything else when Eddie's looking at him like that?





	harder

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of sleeping, I was scrolling through my own tumblr and found [a post](https://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/180754865391/iris-used-non-gender-specific-words-to-describe) I'd reblogged a long time ago. I promptly got feelings from a specific gif and wrote a tiny fic at 2 in the morning. I'm so tired today.  
> 

“Harder,” Eddie says and looks at him with that breath catching, gut clenching, heart skipping grin, eyes sparkling beneath heavy lashes. Is it purposeful, the way he’s smiling? Barry wants to throw the gloves to the floor and grab Eddie by the front of that goddamned tank top and throw a punch to break the bag all at once.

“Barry,” Eddie says and then the sliver a pink tongue slides over his lower lip. “Harder.”

Barry’s fist lands again, if only so Eddie doesn’t question why he's staring at his parted lips. He can imagine all too well another situation where Eddie’s mouth would fall open and he would simply say _Barry_ and _harder_.

The flurry of skin on the punching bag does nothing to erase the image from Barry’s head. Breaths come too had and fast as he pushes himself harder.

“Harder.”

Is it Barry’s imagination or has Eddie's voice dropped an octave? He doesn’t pause to think it over, just continues his assault. Adrenaline runs too fast in his veins, swift as his feet on the pavement with only a clear stretch ahead of him, and it drives his mind places it shouldn’t go.

“Harder.”

Barry stops abruptly, eyes dark as they meet Eddie’s.

They watch each other for three long moments.

Barry shoots a hand out and grabs the front of Eddie’s tank top, dragging him in for a hard kiss.

Their mouths clash in an open, filthy mess of tongue and brutality.

Eddie’s voice echoes in his head; _harder, harder, harder_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed<3 Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
